No more
by hellogoodbye777
Summary: Ryou loves his yami, but can't put up with him anymore. Will bakura be able to get ryou back in time, does he even love him at all? RyouXbakura Yaoi warning, rated m just incase, no fluff just yet, give me time people.
1. Chapter 1

**.****Hello readers, I would like to start off saying that this is my first fan-fic, so not the best work. Also reviews are appreciated but not nessisary.  
**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any of the YGO characters.  
**

**words here means thinking.  
**

**EPILOGUE **

It was strange.

How he could love someone who seemed incapable of even saying the word love.

But maybe that was ryou's fault...his hope of love from the cold creature was as close to impossible as one could get, he'd be better off trying to fly.

If anything, it seemed to destroy him on the inside more than anything else.

That and his pain, pain from before his yami had even made himself known.

Maybe his yami loved him too.

But ryou knew he was just building his hopes out of glass, and bakura was a goddamn boulder, hurderling at ryou's hopes, at his dreams, leaving nothing but shattered remains.

Ryou would always rebuild though, but this time, today, it might just had been enough to permenatly destroy those already frail, cracked dreams and hope.

Ryou's pov.  
I walked in from school today, lugging in homework and practically dragging myself across the floor, convinced that the bullies who had found me hiding behind the dumbster had broken some ribs, again.  
I was pretty sure today was going to be good, after all bakura had bothered to get up and make me breakfast before I had to go, but then I walked in and he looked at me.  
"Your pathetic, you know that !? You can't even take care of yourself, how sad! Bakura had yelled angerly.

As if it was my fault they hit me.

Maybe it is my fault, no, no it isn't, why doesn't he are?

And you better not have come home with more broken bones, 'cause I sure as hell am not going to pay for that!" Bakura continued.

I felt something inside of me spread through out my body. It was anger, and it, strangely, felt good.

And then I snapped, all those years of trying to prove how much I care, working so hard for him.  
trying to help him, I was done with it.

"You?... Pay for my injuries! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

He was shocked, his silver eyes wide.

I was shocked too. That was the first time I had sworn, the first time I had yelled.

It felt so...good, and I didn't want to stop feeling good, oh no, I had a lot more to say to him.

"You don't have money to pay for anything, I'm the one working my ass off making money, while you sit on your lazy ass and buy beer, with MY money! Emphases on my!" I screamed at him.

It was true, I worked two part-time jobs, so I would have enough money for what ever he wanted, so that maybe my yami might see how much I love him, but nothing, he spent it and then yelled at me about how we were broke, as if it was my fault, and for I while, I believed it was.

Then he hit me, sending me flying across the room. Blood stained the wall, sliding down almost as fast as tears slid of my face.

"Don't you ever talk back to me, your worthless, you know that, no one wants you!" He spat thats words at me.

I could feel my heart breaking, it hurt worse than any blow.

He never loved me, I was just being used

That one word floated around my mind, used.

"Err ahhhhh" I screamed as I pounced on him.

"I am not your slave anymore!"

I hit back, and in the end he had lost, with two swollen eyes, a couple of broken ribs and fractured fingers, one tooth gone, a piece of it was in my finger, and several deep gashes to his back and face, all thats to my nails.

"You know, I loved you, and you know what else, I-I, my voice cracked, I still do."

I took what money and clothes I could and ran, I didn't know where but I was leaving, leaving the disappointments and abuse behind, not forever, after all, how long could I stay away from my own house,

but for now, I needed to be alone.

**  
Thats all for now, tell me what you think, I will up date more later at least two this week.**


	2. Feelings 14

**Hi, I would just like to say thanks to the one person who reviewed, and I would like to say I'm sorry for the horrid grammer for my first fic, I read it over and it seemed fine, then at 2:22am I read it again, heh, let me tell you, not that hot. -- I would also like to put that the characters will have plenty of ooc moments, and that this is a YAOI fan-fic. YAOI as in guy and guy, GuyXguy, two guy love, I don't know how to make that any clearer. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any part of yu-gi-oh or it's charaters. Although if I did...heh, there would be a lot of changes!**

**Recap: Ryou ran away to who knows where. Bakura had the krap beaten out of him by ryou, (shocked?)and this story is definatly AU. **

**Also words in between these words here means thinking. **

**Enjoy!**

**Epiluge**

A young boy was resting under neath a tree, his silver hair slightly matted with blood and mudd, although the rain that so harshly struck his skin, burning it almost like acid drops, seemed to be washing it out. His blue eyes were half closed.

He took in one ragged breath after another, he had run what had felt like miles on he already over worked legs.

The boy himself seemed to be lost in thought, every now and then closing his eyes, and shuddering from the cold. He was lucky, no school tommorow, but he had missed work, and he would have hell to pay if you missed it again, not only from his bosses but from himself.

A day of no work, is a day of no pay, and more money needed for bills, and bak--, no he had to keep his mind off of _him._

_He _was the whole reason Ryou was sitting under neath a dying tree, soaked in dry blood, mudd, and cold acid like rain. _He_ even had the nerve to kick ryou out of his own home!

No, no no no, I ran away, I left _him_, I left the name calling and the blows.

...Then why...

Then why am I still hurting inside?

The young teen grabbed his head, all thing thinking made it throb, or maybe the was from having it bashed into a wall. Either way the pain soon became to much, and he slid into unconsicnus, underneath the sick tree and the acid rain.

**Chapter 2 pt2**

**Death can be painful, guilt can destroy the soul.**

Bakura was lying in ryou's room, it's once white walls covered in red, almost brown stains, some no more than specks, others as large as his hikaris head.

_You know, I loved you, and you know what else I-I-I still do!_

_I loved you, _

_I loved you, _

_I loved you, _

_I'm not your slave anymore!_

What was this that bakura was feeling, it couldn't possibly be shock still, could it?

He never knew his hikari could fight back so well, hell, he never knew his hikari could fight.

The boy loved him. So what, love was nothing but an emotion, and Yami Bakura did not _feel_.

You felt shock

Ya and whats your point?

He could belive he was arguing with himself.

Shock is an emotion dumb ass

Shut the hell up!

His conchins had a point, he had felt pure shock...and pain, oh yes, he still felt lots of pain, his "light" has done quite a lot of damage.

He had never treated treated his light like a slave!

Oh yes bakura, you have, many times, clean this up, do this, do that

Nothing but favors! He owed me

For what? Beating him and using up all his hard earned money on booze, coming home drunk, lying around all day and calling him worthless? Oh yeah he should be real greatful!

Fuck you

After several minutes of his mind trying convince him to go out and look for Ryou, his mind said something that made him think.

I wonder what he'll do once he gets to yugi's, if he gets to yugi's

What? What do you mean!?

His mind stopped, he remembered, he looked around, most of these pictures were of either him and some lady or him and yugi.

Bakura could remember when all Ryou could talk about was Yugi this and Yugi that, dear Ra how he had hated that. He had put a stop to that though, a couple of "Punishments" later and he never had to hear about Yugi again.

Jealous Bakura? Thats feeling number two, no wait three, almost forgot about anger, silly me!

"Why would I be jealous, why the fuck would I care!" B\kura yelled angerly into the empty house.

Because your light isn't so much yours anymore, is he?

...Thats right, I don't care about him, but he is my property, and can't have my property damaged now can I?

It seemed as if Bakura had been waiting for an excuse to leave because he got up quickly,despite his injuries and started to look for _his_ Property.

If only you understood bakura, this is feeling number four guilt, it sucks doesn't it?

But bakura was to busy looking to listen, to busy to care.

Soon a young silver hair buy arrived on Yugis doorstep, he was safe for now.

The door creaked open, it seemed as if it was taunting him, going as slow as possible, that last thing Ryou heard was, "Dear god Ryou!" Being gasped out by yugi before Ryou's alreay darken world was completely consumed by the darkness.

**So what did you think? And by the way does anyone know how to spell (sounds like) Conshints?? Please tell me, thank you.**


	3. Love, Need , and damned greed

**Thank you for reviewing and telling me how to spell **conscience, **much thanks again. **

**Changes- Thoughts will now be in **_this form _**Ok? Unless inbetween " " than it's just there to add emphasas.**

**Other krap: This story is a yaoi story, a guyXguy,two guy love story, don't say I didn't warn you. The characters will be ooc at times, and this story is also AU. **

**Pairings: RyouXBakura(Main), YugiXRyou, YugiXyami. Ok? Are we all informed?**

**The ususal disclaimer: I never had and never will own yu-gi-oh or it's characters, sad I know.**

**Recap-Bakura is looking for Ryou, Ryou is passed out at Yugi's and Yugi is well for now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**When love and need are mixed with greed, bad things are bound to happen.**

Yugi was pacing back and forth, his eyes on Ryou the whole time. Ryou had come over to his house and passed out.

What was Yugi going to do? After all he wanted to take Ryou to a hospital, but an angry and evil looking Bakura had been in the shadows not far from his home, so he doubted that he would even make it a quarter of the way without having Ryou's darker trying to kill him. His Yami didn't seem to want to help him either, which was unlike him, he thought that Yami cared about Ryou too. Yugi heard a soft groan and turned to see Ryou's frail damaged body slowly turn over in its slumber. Yugi sighed and ran his fingers carefully through ryou's dirty, matted locks. **Love**

Yami had been looking for Bakura, he could tell that Bakura was somewhere near the house, and wanted to get back his hikari, and he seemed a bit too bloodthirsty for Yami's liking,exspecially since he saw the death glare Bakura had been sending Yugi.

"Why hello Yami, please do tell me why that scarny creature thinks he can keep my property away from me?" The whisper had sent chills up yami's spine, that and the blade pressed against his throat. **Greed**

Ryou was dreaming, it was a horrible dream. He was surronded by people walking past him. He was screaming, waving and jumping up and down, but no one saw him, no one cared about him. It was like he didn't exsist, he was alone, all alone, with no one, no one at all. **Need**

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **

**Greed**

Yami's sweat slid off the blade that felt oh so cold on his throat.

"Ryou choose to come over here and Yugi isn't trying to keep you away from your hikari."

_Ya right, Yugi would do anything to have Ryou in his arms.(_yami's thought_)_

" Then give him back, you know he belongs to me!"

"Thats not up to me, when Ryou wakes up he can decide whether or not he wants to come back." Yami explained calmly, well, as calmly as one can with a knife against their throat.

Bakura let out what sounded like an inhuman growl and threw yami's body away from him. Yami wouldn't be of any use dead. Besides, they both knew that Yugi had something for Ryou, and Bakura knew that Yami wanted the love the Yugi had for Ryou, so it wouldn't be long before his property would come back. After all Yami and Yugi would agure, Ryou would feel bad and leave, and come crawling back to Bakura. Bakura gave yami's crumpled body and rolled his disgusted teal eyes, "You've gotten weak too? How sad, the almighty pharaoh isn't so almighty any more is he?" Bakura left with a smirk, yes he would get what belonged to him soon enough.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **

**Love**

Yugi Looked over at the slightly confused Ryou. His silver hair was a mess,his cloths had been removed earlier because of all the blood, and his eyes were searching the room, in other words the once thought to be innocent Yugi was thinking some very not so innocent thoughts. Ryou looked over to Yugi and gave him a soft, but tired smile.

"Thank you Yugi."

"Any time Ryou, helping each other is what friends do."

After a long talk about what had happened before Ryou had passed out on Yugi's steps the night before, Yugi decided to try it, something he had wanted to do for a while now, he leaned over and kissed Ryou, his lips were soft and had a sweet taste, kinda like honey.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **

**Need**

Ryou wasn't sure what to do, Yugi had just kissed him. It was strange, he had never thought that much about loving Yugi, but now he thought about it, he didn't see why it couldn't work, after all, he was his happiest when around and with Yugi. And this kiss, it was warm and soft and...loving. Something he had wanted for a long time.

_Do I really love him though? Really? And what about Bakura, he'll kill yugi..._

Bakura...the one source of his problems, of his newly found pain, if he was with Yugi, Yugi being the only person that cared, Bakura would surely kill Yugi if he found out they were togther.

Ryou parted his lips from Yugi's and gave him a soft smile, "Yugi listen I can't do this, Bakura would kill you and besides...what about Yami?"

Oh yes, Ryou knew the feelings Yami had for Yugi, he wasn't blind.

Yugi looked at Ryou and smiled sadly, "ya I guess your right."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **

**Four long months later****.**

Things were going terribly for Bakura, bills were piling up, yami and Yugi were togther so no aruging took place, so no Ryou came home.

His light had yet to talk none the less look at him, he hadn't come over for his things, nor had he given the money to bakura for the bills. Bakura had already come to terms with the fact that he had lost what he cared about. Yes, he accepted the fact that now Yami Bakura, tomb rober, murder, and yami, could and did _feel_. But sadly it seemed that he only felt the krappy emotions: guilt, remorse, anger, and pain.

The house was a mess, he had destroyed in his nightly tantrums. Hell, he was a mess, but he would never admit it, never, and he couldn't tell why.

_It's your pride bakura, your pride is what keeps you from Ryou, and what keeps Ryou away from you._

His thoughts made sure to constanly taunt him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Ryou in tears, Ryou cooking for Bakura, Ryou faking a smile, Ryou limping home. Every time it was quiet he heard Ryo'us voice, and frankly he couldn't stand it.

"DAMN PRIDE!!" The words echoed throught the empty home, followed by the crashing of more chairs against the walls.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **

Yami and Yugi couldn't believe thier ears.

"I'm going back to Bakura." Had just come out of Ryou's mouth.

Yami and Yugi were looking at Ryou like he was crazy, they were speechless.

"You want to go back, to the very one who hurt you?" Yugi asked.

"I went to check up on him, he needs me, thank you for allowing me stay here for the past months, I'm truly greatful, but I have to go." Ryou answered.

"Well theres no stopping you I guess."

"Bye then."

Ryou went on his way, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Thu-thud...thu-thud...thu-thud...thu-thud..thu-thud.

It was getting faster, what would his yami do?

He had payed the bills behind Bakura's back, he had snuck back home every night and cleaned the houe after Bakura and passed out from anger, not beer but anger. He had stopped drinking.

He had stopped doing a lot of things that had always driven Ryou away, which confused Ryou. Did his yami love him too?

His head started to throb again. He stuck his keys in the lock and slowly turned them, **click**, it swung open.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Ryou...my hikari."

Ryou looked up to see a very tired looking bakura swaying.

"Baku--he was caught off by a pair of lips meeting his, soft loving lips, lips theat trailed down his neck nipping and licking Ryous flesh making him moan softly.

"Ryou, let me show you how much I love you."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **

**Do you want me to make a lemon?**

**If not I will add the ending next chapter.**

**Please tell me what you thought, and what you think I can improve on!**

**On a different note, I was thinking of unusal pairs and it came to me, Yugi and Yami Bakura. It's a very different one, and I think I will make a one-shot or something for that pair. What do you think?**


End file.
